Masks
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: When you know someone for so long and they begin to change, never once do some people think to stop the transformation into that other person. Except for one man that despises the thought of wearing masks.


The tangerine haired youth lies in his bed with his arms folded behind his head. His brown eyes glare up at the ceiling with his lips tightening into a thin line. Even with the sheets pulled up to his mid torso he only feels cold, lonely even, without a certain man around. Days have passed since he yelled at this man, this man which is supposed to be the love of his life. It wasn't a petty fight over the dishes not getting done or forgetting to pay this or that bill...no, it began with something much worse.

Yet as he stares up at the patterns in the white paint on the ceiling he can feel only pride of what he said and no regrets. He meant every word and he still does, refusing to back down on an issue he so strongly believes in.

* * *

><p><em>"Dammit Byakuya, why didn't you say something?"<em>

_"It's the rule, I don't question it."_

_"But that ass almost got you fired! You should've stood up for yourself!" The young man drags a hand up through his orange spikes, brown eyes blazing with fury with his hands on his hips. _

_Byakuya simply continues to slip the tie from around his neck, a calm yet irritated aura ebbing off of his tall, broad frame. Long ebony tresses brush over his shoulders as he turns to his husband, the past three years of marriage making them stronger. However, as he looks at the love of his life he feels something in him crumple. "If I had said anything I would be jobless right now. I'm fine with it so drop it Ichigo."_

_Normally he would, but this time Ichigo stomps right up behind Byakuya, grabbing his shoulder in an attempt to make him turn around. Emblazed chestnut clashes with hollow gray and everything suddenly gets quiet, more so to where they can hear the gentle breeze outside. The younger's tone drops dangerously low to a point where Byakuya simply raises an eyebrow at him, "Ichigo?"_

_"The Byakuya I know would have never let someone treat him that way no matter the cost. Do you think wearing this, this mask you have on will make you happy? Do you like getting walked on?" Ichigo's fingers grip at the front of Byakuya's white button-up shirt. "Come back when you're the proud man I married. If you come back otherwise, I will deck you."_

_The poison laced promise sends Byakuya into a silent leave, editing the house withou another word save for the soft click of the front door shutting. For a second Ichigo pauses, almost regretting his words until he thinks about it, realizing he made the wiser choice. That to put on some facade is no way to live one's life. The world is already acting in which everyone seems to be attending a masquerade ball, leaving the real people wandering around in confusion. He wants his real Byakuya back, not this calm, fake manikin he's become._

* * *

><p>Ichigo rolls onto his side, burying his face into his pillow and clenching his eyes shut. The chill of being alone suddenly melts away as warmth presses against his back. He immediately rolls back over and into Byakuya's chest. A gentle and loving smile replaces the cold one he had gotten accustomed to seeing. Strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him close, their bodies pressed together in a loving embrace.<p>

Ichigo doesn't even have to say a word, his significant other already knowing he should say something. "I quit my job thanks to you." A small gasp causes Byakuya to shush Ichigo automatically, "And I got a better one."

"No more masks?"

"Only when around Renji."

A sort chuckle from Ichigo is silenced as their lips meet in a sloppy, but heartfelt, kiss in proof that their love is stronger than the forever masked world.

* * *

><p><em>A contest entry for a little byakuya-x-ichigo group. : I despise the shortness, but all the ideas I had never would stick. So. I watched Hell Chapter and just started doodling. xD The only way I can describe how this came about._


End file.
